


We're Gonna Be Alright (Prompt 12 #2)

by FiddleDeStixx



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s been keeping a secret and hasn’t been seen in months. When Liam finds him, what happens? Niam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Be Alright (Prompt 12 #2)

Niall hadn't called anyone in a whole week and he had a pretty good reason not to, you see he had a problem, a problem that was starting to show. He made his way to the train station and was about to board the train when a voice called out.

Liam was going crazy with worry for the small blonde that had just disappeared no calls no text no nothing. Walking down Nialls street he saw the gorgeous blonde about to board the train, running as fast as could Liam called after him desperately.

Niall's eyes widened when he heard Liam calling his name, so he turned around and bolted up the stairs to get out of the station. Well, when i say bolt, i mean run as fast as he could in his condition.

Liam took a step back confused by the boys reaction but soon ran after him stopping the smaller lad with a loving embrace from behind, his arms wrapping around his shoulders "Ni please don't do this, don’t run from me" he whispered softly.

Niall started shaking, he had been hiding for the boys this long, why was it now he'd gotten caught? Tears started streaming down his face at the thought of Liam finding out what he'd been hiding for so long.

Liam felt Nialls body shake and instantly spun him, his eyes falling to the small, prominent bump beneath Nialls tight tee, his eyes widening as he spoke calmly "Ni? what's going on?" His eyes never leaving the swollen stomach.

Niall just kept his head down, not looking up at Liam's face, knowing his was caught out.

"Niall look at me please." Liam whispered finally, tearing his eyes away from the bump to look into Niall’s stunning blue eyes as he tilted the younger lads face up. "Niall talk to me!" He said sternly.

Niall shook his head, crying even more, it's not that he didn't want to talk, it's just he was afraid for what Liam would say, after all, the reason he was like this was because of Liam and drunken sex on his birthday. Not that he would remember, unless he did, Niall could just make a long, winded explanation and Liam wouldn't pry anymore. "Liam, i-i-don't know what to say."

Liam pulled to younger lad into his arms the night the spent they spent together flashing behind his eyelids as he softly spoke "Is the baby mine?" He asked almost inaudible.

Niall's head nodded before he could stop himself and he closed his eyes againsts Liam's shoulder.

Liam couldn't help but smile as weird as the situation was he loved Niall dearly and in truth he wasn't completely drunk that night he just couldn't hold himself back any longer "So your 4 months gone?" He asked still smiling like an idiot at the prospect of being a dad.

"7 actually, get your numbers right mate." Niall said, smiling a bit. He suddenly put his hands on his stomach, grinning. "Someone's happy to hear you."

Liam chuckled, was it really that long ago? Wow the touring really messed him up. Realising what Niall said, Liam looked at the small bump in awe "Can I?" he asked bringing his hand up slowly waiting Niall’s approval. Niall pulled his hand to the right spot and smiled as Liam's face lit up. "She really likes your voice." Niall blushed. "She hasn't kicked that hard in a while."

"She? we're having a daughter?" Liam asked his smile as wide as it could possibly be as he felt yet another hard kick, it was one of the strangest and most amazing feelings in the world.

"Yeah, i found out about a week ago, i was going on the train to a doctor's appointment when you stopped me, i always get there like hours early." Niall smiled. "Come with?"

"Of course babe" Liam smiled happily "Come on I'll drive us my car is round the corner." He insisted lifting the bag Niall had. Niall smiled, following Liam to car and slowly getting in a passenger side. "I' am sorry i was running Liam, i just didn't know what to do."

Liam shook his head with a reassuring smile "Don't be sorry Ni..I just wish you told me I couldn't be happier really" he said sweetly rubbing Nialls bump one last time before starting the car.

Niall was jittery as they got to the doctor's and signed in. They were directed to a room and told Niall's doctor would be there in a few minutes. Liam stood beside Niall fidgeting with nerves and happiness this was all so different but in a really good way "Why am I so nervous?" Liam mumbled more to himself as he rubbed NIalls bump again, it was like he was drawn to the small swollen belly, constantly wanting to touch it.

Niall saw the look on Liam's face and patted the spot next to him. "Liam, sit down for a min, i want to try something." Liam nodded softly before taking a seat beside Niall "What do you want to try babe?" He asked with a curious smile. Niall suddenly pulled himself onto Liam's lap and pressed his stomach up against him, putting his head on Liam's shoulder. He smiled at Liam and just sat there, cuddling him.

Liam smiled lovingly as he held Niall close his eyes drifting to Niall's lips as he felt to urge to kiss the blonde to prove he was here and wasn't going anywhere "I love you." He whispered leaning down about to place his lips to Nialls when a kick between their stomachs interrupted causing Liam to laugh.

Niall laughed too, putting one of his hands on his belly as he did. "Someone wants attention now she's got her daddy back." He leaned up to make it easier for Liam and kissed him like he hadn't in so long. Liams eyes fluttered closed, one hand slipping up to cup Nialls cheek and the other resting on the small bump. The kiss being the best he had ever had and the fact his baby girl was kicking repeated at his hand just made it all that more special " I'm sorry princess, Daddy's here don't you worry." He cooed pulling away from the perfect kiss, leaning down to the bump kissing it softly.

The doctor walked in smiling. "Hello Niall, i see you brought a friend, i’m Dr. Beckett, i've been looking after Niall." Liam smiled politely setting Niall down kissing his cheek before standing and shaking the doctors hand "Liam Payne, pleasure to meet you and I really appreciate you taking care of my Boy and our baby girl."

"Oh, so you're the father i see, NIall told me a lot about you." She smiled, bringing her attention to Niall. "Let's see your height and weight first Niall. Then i have to check your blood pressure and give you an ultrasound."

Liam smiled watching as Niall went through all the normal procedures until he laid back down for his ultrasound and Liam felt his heart pound against his chest taking Niall's hand in his own "You mean I get to see her?" He whispered as the doctor set up the machine.

"You certainly do." The doctor nodded, spreading get on Niall's stomach. "If you want to hear her heartbeat, you can too, i'll just turn on the audio." Liam nodded eagerly smiling like a complete buffoon as a steady beat filled his ears and the image flashed before the screen, the perfect little white image making his heart ache as a small hand was held up causing Liam to tear up "Shes perfect" he whispered a tear escaping his eye.

"She is..." Niall smiled, tears escaping his eyes too.

Liam smiled down at Niall his heart still racing as he placed a kiss to Niall's lips "This is the best day of my life" He admitted looking back at the perfect white outline of their baby.

The doctor smiled, taking the wand off Niall's stomach and letting him wipe of the gel. "Now Niall, you know that male pregnancies only last 7 months so i would advise you to get off your feet for a while because the baby might come earlier than normal and could be at risk for complications. But right now, everything seems to be fine." Liam looked up slightly confused but soon clicked and looked at Niall in awe and fear "She's due any time now?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sorta yeah, i was under the impression she came at 9 months like other babies, but apparently not." Niall shrugged. "Oh god we have nothing for her, what if she come and were not prepared oh gosh" Liam began to panic wanting to have everything ready for the baby’s arrival. He had only just found out and now the baby could come any minute.

"Liam, calm down. You gonna stress me out!" Niall said, patting Liam on the shoulder as they walked out. "I have some things sorted already like nursery furniture in my apartment, i just don't have clothes, blankets, bottles, formula and a place to put it all." He admitted. Liam breathed out deeply smiling at Niall "You can move in with me since I have the new house and I have plenty of room and as for all the other stuff I think we need to assemble a team." Liam giggled as he pulled out his phone and dialling Harry "Haz you and the boys, my house, 20 minutes, l have something to tell you and we have a mission." He smiled as Harry replied with a yes sir and hung up. Niall shook a bit as they got the stuff and bought it to Liam's house, Liam put all of it in a spare room and they were sitting on the couch,waiting for the boys. "I'm nervous Liam, what if they hate me? They haven't seen me in months!"

"Ni, baby they could never hate you besides their going to be uncles how could they not be happy?" Liam smiled reassuringly just as the door opened revealing the three lads, they must have used their key "NIALL WE'VE MISSED YOU!" he boys yelled in chorus running to the blonde but all stopping in their tracks as their eyes found his bump.

"Uhh... hey guys?" Niall said nervously , looking back and forth between them. Liam slowly brought Niall into his arms, a soft hand resting on the bump housing his baby daughter. "You boys are going to be uncles." Liam smiled nervously as Zayn just stared mesmerized while Louis rubbed his eyes in disbelief "This is so fricking awesome!" Harry squealed rushing to Niall rubbing the bump with a huge grin, happily accepting the craziness.

Niall smiled hugging Harry because he felt like it. "Thanks Haz, i bet she's gonna love all of you guys like i do." "She..?" Zayn asked smiling finally breaking out of his daze "We’re going to have a baby girl?" He giggled kneeling before the bump cupping it sweetly as he cooed random words to it. " This is completely insane but, oh my god it’s incredible." Louis cheered joining the others four hands now resting on the small bump.

Niall smiled and hugged the guys. "Now about what we called you here for..."


End file.
